


Chisato Regrets Everything

by 68bears



Series: Piercing AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hangover, the ships r just mentioned, theyre not rly the focus of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Chisato, still hungover from the night before, tries to get away from everything by going on a peaceful walk with her dog. Of course she would bump into the last person she expected to...
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato/Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe, pasupoly
Series: Piercing AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486745
Kudos: 26





	Chisato Regrets Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to 'i can't get you off my mind'
> 
> thanks for gray, shan and my bf for ur help with proof reading and suggesting things love u guys

Night of the party

"I'm sure your girlfriend wants to hear about the time you tried to ki--" Chisato's mouth was immediately covered with a slap from a very embarrassed Kaoru.

"Chisato, I said that's enough, I can't beg you enough to stop this at once!” Kaoru was a little more stern. Chisato hadn’t seen Kaoru this seriously mad in a long time and realised she did something wrong. In a quieter voice, Kaoru carried on with eyebrows furrowed, “This is really not okay to do, Chisato.”

Chisato paused for a few moments before she tried to set her wine glass down. Maya noticed and took the glass out of her hand to set down on the table for her. Chisato then placed her hand gently on Kaoru’s hand that was covering her mouth and removed it just a tiny bit, just enough so she can utter the most important words she had said her entire life, in a very hushed voice.

“I need to vomit.”

It took Kaoru and Maya a few seconds to process what she had just said. Starting to panic, Koaru took Chisato’s hand and escorted her to the bathroom, wine glass still in hand. Maya turned to where Eve and Aya were flirting, and started waving vigorously in an attempt to get their attention. Aya took notice of her other girlfriend’s flailing hand and slipped out of Eve’s embrace to rush over to her.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Aya stuttered.

“Where is he? I’ll kill him.” Eve said, sternly.

“What?” Maya said, “No… what? Chisato is just sick, she needs help in the bathroom, I need to take Udagawa-san outside.”

\--

Chisato found herself hunkered over the porcelain throne, ejecting all the contents she ingested the past few hours.

Aya held Chisato’s hair back while Kaoru rubbed her shoulder with her free hand.

When Chisato was finally done, there was a moment of silence, save for Chisato's shaky breaths.

“Kaoru, can you give me your glass, please?”

“Oh, of course,” Kaoru handed her the glass full of wine.

Aya poured the contents out into the sink, rinsed it, then refilled it with cold water.

“Here, Chisato, drink this,” Aya knelt back down next to Chisato. She held the glass out to Chisato but quickly realized she was unable to drink it by herself. She sat her up and put the glass to her lips, easing the drink slowly.

Chisato heaved a great sigh, feeling like she hadn’t drunk any water for the past 5 years. She tucked her head under Aya’s chin and leaned in as she received a gentle hug from Aya, hoping she wouldn’t make Chisato purge again.

“I’m really sorry, Kaoru,” Chisato finally said, in a solemn voice, “I hope your girlfriend didn’t leave… I really didn’t mean to make either of you upset…”

“I know,” Kaoru responded, “I understand, but I just… I don’t know why you would bring that up, of all things…” Kaoru’s voice was rough, yet quiet. There was a certain seriousness to her tone that she wasn’t used to - heck, that  _ nobody  _ was used to - Chisato kept her head still and glanced at Kaoru. Kaoru was fixated on the floor, brows furrowed and eyes squinted in an almost pained expression.

Kaoru got up quickly, which took both ladies by surprise. Her gaze focused, brows became more stern, and her jaw clenched, “I must bid you both adieu. I’m going to look for my Princess,” Kaoru said, walking out the bathroom door with determination.

Aya kissed Chisato on the forehead, which made Chisato give out a soft groan in shock.

“Sorry,” Aya giggled. 

\----

  
  


Chisato pulled herself out of the flashback the night before. Remembering how embarrassing her actions were amplified her hangover.

She didn’t even remember getting home. Eve might have dropped her off? She wasn’t sure. She was sure, however, that she needed to call Tomoe and apologize to her herself. Unfortunately she didn't have her number, so she messaged her girlfriends in the Pastel*Palettes group chat about her intentions.

Chisato put down her phone and stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. She closed them for a brief moment…

Slowly….

Drifting off to sleep again…

Heart and head pounding, Chisato woke up to muffled noises, and Leon’s loud howls. She immediately held her head and applied some pressure, hoping to calm her pounding headache.

She picked up her phone to check the time. It was… way later than she thought it was. The music downstairs in the bar only just started and she was beginning to regret not staying at Aya’s, but who would feed Leon? She didn’t even feed him anyway, she was too busy trying to sleep off a hangover.

“Alright.” With a sigh, Chisato flopped out of bed. First thing on her list was to feed Leon, he must have been starving. After, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and moisturized.

Leon noticed the moment she picked up his leash, and began circling her, restless from his lack of exercise.

"Everything needs to… stop what it's doing right now…" She yearned as she was putting on her shoes. "I should've stayed at Aya’s…"

She made her way out the front door, and as she was locking it she heard a shout from behind her.

"I love your dog!!"

As if her headache couldn't get any worse, she now had to talk to someone. Taking a deep breath and put on a polite face, she then looked over to where the sound originated from. It was from a stout, girlish, peach haired woman sitting on the sidewalk.

Leon pulled on his leash, greeting the lady and the group she was with.

"Can we pet her?" She continued as she petted him. Chisato had no idea why she even asked in the first place.

Chisato was about to respond when she noticed a familiar red haired individual she met the night before, talking to a smaller girl about something to do with ‘The Dark Lord’. She approached the group, staring specifically at the drummer.

"Tomoe?"

The piercer turned to see who it was. Tomoe stared at Chisato for a brief second before registering who she was. “Oh! Chisato! It’s nice to see you”

_ No it’s not, not after yesterday. _

“Why are you here at this punk bar?”

“Because she likes punk music, idiot,” A girl with silver hair chimed from behind them, but she was ignored.

“I live above this bar, actually,” Chisato responds. “It’s a little noisy sometimes, like now, so I decided to take Leon out for a walk.”

“Oh, that’s really weird we haven’t bumped into each other, then. I’m here every Saturday night.”

“Ah, yeah. Weird....”

Chisato noticed two girls of the group petting Leon and a small brown haired girl quietly telling them off. “Moca, Himari, she didn’t say you could pet him yet...”

Breaking the awkward silence, Tomoe also noticed her friends petting him. “Hey!! Cool dog!!” She said a little too loud for Chisatos liking. “Is it okay to pet him!?”

Rubbing her forehead to try to calm the headache, she sighed. “For a little bit… I still need to take him on a walk.”

All 6 girls immediately circled around Leon, giving him pets from every angle. Leon was in heaven and laid down with a big smile on his face as the girls made various baby noises and repeatedly asked him “Who's a good dog?”. Chisato stood there and accepted her fate at being unable to escape this sensory nightmare.

Despite having a really awful time with her mental and physical state, she really liked this kind of bonding moment with not only Tomoe, but all of Tomoe’s friends too. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of these grown ass women getting excited over a big dog and calling him “pupper.”

“Hey,” Chisato waves her phone to emphasise her question, “Can I snap a photo of you guys with Leon so I can show my girlfriends?”

“Woah,” the small pastel purple haired girl responded, “‘girlfriends’? Plural?”

“Gee, Chisato, how come your mum lets you have two girlfriends?” Moca said, and the smaller girl started laughing.

“I have four, and my mother is fine with it. Please respond to my question.”

“Moca and Ako meant to say ‘yes,’” Tomoe grabbed both of their heads, “Right, guys?”

“Uh- yeah, yep we did,” Ako responded.

“Nope,” Moca responded, with a smirk on her face. Tomoe seemed to have gripped her head a little tighter. “Yep, I meant yes.”

Chisato held her phone landscape ways, waited for everyone to pose, and snapped a photo. Tomoe’s grip on the two girls heads contrasted to her putting her arms around them instead. A girl with half red half black hair was petting Leon as she looked at the camera still, as did Himari with an additional peace sign. The smallest girl with brown hair was leaning onto Moca.

Chisato waited a moment to see if the photo was fine before pocketing it. “Yup, that’s good. Thanks everyone.” She pulled on Leons leash to let him know they were gonna get moving with his walk. Leon, on this rare occasion, did not listen to Chisato and stayed laying there to continue enjoying his pets. 

“I’m also sorry to let you all know that I need to take Leon on a walk,” carried on in a sterner voice directed at only Leon. “So we need to get going!” She yanked lightly on the leash again to get his attention. Which worked, finally. He lifted his head up towards Chisato to wait for her signal. She nodded her head away from him, and he tore away from the many hands on him and walked past Chisato, pulling on the leash. “Bye, everyone,” Chisato finally said as she was being pulled away.

As Chisato and Leon walked away, she heard the girls behind her yell “Bye Leon! Bye Chisato! We love you!!!” Chisato couldn’t help but smile.

Once Chisato had walked long enough to hear less of the bustling city and more of the crickets in the night, she pulled out her phone again as she opened up the group chat she has with her four girlfriends. She sent the photo of the 6 girls crowding Leon with the comment, “So, I made some friends at the punk club downstairs.”

Immediately Aya sent a barrage of texts yelling about how cute the photo was and how she can just imagine their exchange.

"It seems like you resolved everything with Udagawa-san, I'm glad." Maya simply responded.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is DEFINITELY based on this photo https://www.reddit.com/r/aww/comments/d6wqo6/my_friend_lives_above_a_punk_bar_and_sent_us_this/


End file.
